Coraline (filmography)
This article is an Incomplete Article, it requires editors to improve it. Coraline is a 2009 American stop-motion animated film directed and written for the screen by Henry Selick based on the 2002 novel of the same name by Neil Gaiman. Produced by Laika as its first feature film, Coraline stars the voices of Dakota Fanning, Teri Hatcher, Jennifer Saunders, Dawn French, Keith David, John Hodgman, Robert Bailey Jr., and Ian McShane. The film follows a blue-haired girl named Coraline as she discovers a secret magical door that leads her to a parallel world of the real world with charming versions of her parents and everything around her. Soon after that, she became unaware of the alternate world due to having a dark and sinister secret. Awards and Notability Coraline was well received by critics. As of April 2012, the film has a 89% "Certified Fresh" rating at Rotten Tomatoes, and a 80 out of 100 at Metacritic, indicating "generally favorable reviews." David Edelstein said the film is "a bona fide fairy tale" that needed a "touch less entrancement and a touch more . . . story": A. O. Scott of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_York_Times The New York Times] called the film "exquisitely realized" with a "slower pace and a more contemplative tone than the novel. It is certainly exciting, but rather than race through ever noisier set pieces toward a hectic climax in the manner of so much animation aimed at kids, Coraline lingers in an atmosphere that is creepy, wonderfully strange and full of feeling." Box Office According to Paul Dergarabedian, a film business analyst with Media by Numbers, for the film to succeed it needed a box office comparable to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wallace_and_Gromit:_The_Curse_of_the_Were-Rabbit Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit], which grossed $16 million its opening weekend and ended up making more than $192 million worldwide; prior to the film's release, Dergarabedian thought Laika "should be really pleased" if it made close to $10 million on its opening weekend. In its US opening weekend, the film made $16.85 million, ranking third at the box office. It made $15 million on its second weekend, bringing its U.S. total up to $35.6 million, $25.5 million of which coming from 3D presentations. As of November 2009, the film had grossed $75,286,229 in the United States and Canada and $49,310,169 in other territories, making a total of $123,106,072 worldwide. Plot Synopsis Coraline es una niña a la que sus padres no le hacen caso. Un día se mudan al los departamentos El Palacio Rosa, mientras explora el patio de la casa se topa con Wyborn Lovat quien mas adelante le da una muñeca idéntica a ella. Ya en su casa Coraline se encuentra con una puerta pequeña bajo el tapiz, después de quitarle el papel tapiz y de abrirla Coraline se decepciona al ver que esta sellada con ladrillos. Es de noche y Coraline se despierta en medio de la noche por que un ratón hacia ruido, Coraline sigue al ratón hasta la puerta, ella cruza la puerta que estaba abierta y llega a otro mundo una versión mejorada de su casa, sus padres y su vida en general, pero hay una cosa: todos tienen ojos de botón. This section requires expanding with knowledge derived from the movie. Characters Coraline This section requires expanding with knowledge derived from the movie. April Spink This section requires expanding with knowledge derived from the movie. Miriam Forcible This section requires expanding with knowledge derived from the movie. The Cat This section requires expanding with knowledge derived from the movie. Sergei Alexander Bobinsky This section requires expanding with knowledge derived from the movie. Trivia * According to an interview with Dakota Fanning, Coraline was intended to be a live-action movie originally with her starring the role of Coraline, an idea she thought neat. It was then changed to animation, an idea she thought fun. But was ultimately decided to be a stop-motion animation with Dakota Fanning as Coraline's voice actor, which she thought different from what she's accustom to. * The Other Father Song, played after the epilogue to the credits, was completely sung in Gibberish. * A promotional contest for the movie, allowing for the recieving of multiple special edition "Coraline Dunks," by Nike, could be won through a contest on the website for Coraline. There was a special, hidden phrase that was required to enter the contest which was featured after the end credits of the movie: "To those in the know: Jerk Wad"; the code word for entering the contest. * The Coraline movie production lasted one year and six months, following two years of preproduction. * At one hour and forty minutes long, the Coraline movie is the lengthiest stop-motion film to date and also the first stop-motion animated feature to be shot completely in 3-D. Gallery Movie Posters File:CoralinePoster.jpg File:Coraline movie logo .jpg Videos File:Coraline Web Trailer HD| Web Trailer File:"Coraline" - Official Trailer| Official Trailer Category:Plot Synopsis